Alice the witch
Alice was a witch, who was a government-sponsored student staying abroad in the Dark Empire. After her graduation, she landed a high-paying job. Alice worked in a magic authority. As the story goes, other job seekers failed as no one could make even with her strong magic power. In there, she had access to many confidential documents, from which the irresponsible acts of dark empire filled her with anger. Her integrity and honesty, in a place of intricate interpersonal relationship like that, eventually cost her job. After leaving, she wanted to start everything anew. She still used staying abroad on business as an excuse to live in the Dark Empire. She traveled around the Dark Empire and found traveling on her own a more rewarding experience than going on a package tour. However, there was too much Alice could experience at a time, she fell sick. Her good friend Catherine came to see her at the hospital and she was high-spirited. However, Alice was in despair as there was really nothing she could do with the salary owed her by the magic authority. She admitted that her boss’s making her redundant posed a great impact on her. Catherine said the dismissal was no reflection on her intelligence. She assured her not to give up whatever difficulties she would encounter, as she had enterprise and creativity, which would lead her to success in her field. Catherine had a ready tongue, and which can be quite caustic when necessary. She talked to Alice’s previous supervisor and expected that the odds were four to one to won him. Despite of her winning in the argument, she was swindled by that man. The trickery in the real world really took her by surprise. After this, Catherine realized that there was only so much she would put up with. She punished the bad man and the owed salary was returned to Alice. Alice became a war correspondent and made running commentary about the warfare. She was petrified at the act of the rebel to cut off all their means of retreat. She put in extra hours for the report for several days running but was finally captured by the enemy. Alice met Kenneth the warrior. The first time she set eyes on him, she knew this man was so vexing, as this man always droned on about subjects she not the least bit interested in. The last thing she expected was Kenneth being a warrior. More than this, he proved himself capable of handling emergencies. Extending far beyond this, Kenneth was a brilliant master of sword. Alice scolded him, “There is a limit to what I can tolerate. You are rattled away about a constant diet of toys, politics and lolis, you will reap what you have sown.” Kenneth replied, “He that spares the bad injures the good. He who has a mind to beat his dog will easily find his stick. He that knows nothing, doubts nothing. That’s all we have for today.” Whatever Alice said, Kenneth kept doing things his way. However, he expected the slightest bit that Alice was not only a war correspondent but a great witch. Alice lived on a diet of fish and needed to drink running water. She advocated the doctrine of filial piety and of opinion that courtesy is the cornerstone of integrity. She thought that man should have devotion to parents. Lately, she stopped a woman in a store, and found 300 gold’s worth unpaid for goods. She remember what Kenneth had said, “ He that spares the bad injures the good” and punished the woman. Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.